Desperate souls
by ultron emperor
Summary: Seven significant moments in the life of the seven most powerful espers of Academy City.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes : This chapter is set during Worl War 3 Arc and may contain spoilers.**

 **I don not own To Aru Majutsu No Index and To Aru Kagaku No Railgun, all rights belong to Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

 **Number 1 : Accelerator - Butterfly Effect**

One.

Two.

Three…

Ten.

Ten bodies. A round number.

The albino stared at them. Unmarked bodies, empty and cold eyes, devoid of life.

They had finished screaming for some time. They were definitely dead.

And Accelerator knew it from experience. When people stopped screaming, that was the worst moment.

For a moment he felt empty, the sight of the blood on the ground filling him with a mute primitive satisfaction. He shivered.

He trembled hard, until he felt his nails thrust into the flesh of the palm in a ruthless way.

To protect.

Yes, he had to protect.

Protect that silly child, even at the cost of one's life.

Yet why did it hurt so much?

Why had God endowed him with such an extraordinarily destructive power?

A blink of an eye was enough to trigger a hurricane.

Suddenly he felt nauseous. He leaned heavily against the wall of the car, his heavy breathing, his fingers trembling imperceptibly.

His gaze flew involuntarily to Last Order.

His Last Order.

She was lying in bed, between the starched blankets, the handkerchief still on her eyes to hide it from that horror. Because indeed it was so.

That child was his only anchor of salvation, the only shred of purity that made him still human and conscious of his actions.

Accelerator smiled as he approached her and took her hand, caressing her

Perhaps, after all, she was really the key that would save his world from that interminable butterfly effect.

* * *

 **XXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : This chapter is set before volume 15 ( Battle Royale Arc ).**

 **I don not own To Aru Majutsu No Index and To Aru Kagaku No Railgun, all rights belong to Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

 **Number 2 : Equilibrium – Kakine Teitoku**

"It's for your own good. For our good. Do you understand?"

How many times had that fucking woman repeated it to him?

All within a good ten minutes, in which she had remained there, with that bleak and unlucky smile typical of a sick mind.

Because in fact she was sick.

She, her husband…the people. Miyako was simply a small town full of madmen who refused the advancement of technology. Stubborn.

Teitoku wanted to say something.

Yet he couldn't. It had to be because of the blood that rose in his throat.

"Monster." The woman who was his mother murmured, her face covered by his son's blood.

She had stabbed him without even thinking about it, in a fit of rage.

He knew that his mother didn't look favorably on the fact that he was an Esper. He disgusted her, in fact, even if she would never admit it.

A faint lamentation came from his throat as Kakine stood up, his little chest dripping with blood staining his clothes.

He no longer felt anything. Neither chest pain nor heart torn.

Not even anger. Only apathy, placid apathy.

And suddenly his feet moved by themselves, they crossed the room and came to her.

He saw his own hand resting on his mother's, holding the butcher's knife. He simply squeezed her, while she moaned in a strangled way.

And then he pulled.

When the arm exploded in a shower of bloody splinters, he did not bat an eyelash.

Not even a little regret.

* * *

Kakine Teitoku awoke with a start in a sweat bath.

The cotton blanket was wrapped around his legs, the shirt stuck to his chest because of the sweat. He ran his tongue over his dry lips.

He had not been in that night for years. He tried not to think about it, as he lay down again.

The next day he would have several things to do, none of these concerning his disastrous past.

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

.

.

.

 **All reviews al welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes : This chapter is set during the Sisters Arc, on the Bridge Scene.**

 **I'm looking a Beta-Reader to help me with my long of To Aru, since I'm Italian. Just to check the grammar of the story. If** **anyone is interested, do not hesitate to contact me.**

 **I don not own To Aru Majutsu No Index and To Aru Kagaku No Railgun, all rights belong to Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

 **Number 3 : Resistence – Misaka Mikoto**

"You're still alive?"

It's night. The stars shine on their heads.

Mikoto knows: he never spoke to a stranger with so much concern.

The blood stains the ruined clothes. It has a cut on the forehead. The wound throbs, it hurts.

But she still wonders why.

Why can't she win?

Why can't she?

Why did you hold back?

She inhale deeply, while the heart marks the rhythm of her steps.

" Are you still alive?"

Now her voice is more authoritative and she is pleased. But it's the same voice that was just whispering to the wind 'help me'.

She comes to him, to that body lying on the asphalt that seems asleep. The brain screams to take out a coin and do away with it. She feels a sort of resistance.

Something else inside does not seem to agree. He tells her that there is another exit.

He tells her to find her.

Shee falls to his knees, perhaps out of pity, perhaps from exhaustion.

His body lies on his back. It has scratches, bruises, excoriations.

But he smiles. His smile looks like a miracle and for a few moments Mikoto thinks of dreaming.

"Why did you hold back, Biri Biri?"

The voice is a croaking whisper, something that no longer resembles a human verse. It makes her angry.

It makes her angry that he is still there, alive and well.

It makes her angry that she has unconsciously held back.

It makes her angry that she just can not stop wondering 'why?'.

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

.

.

.

 **All reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes : This chapter is set at the end of the Battle Royale Arc**

 **I don not own To Aru Majutsu No Index and To Aru Kagaku No Railgun, all rights belong to Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

 **Number 4 : Oblivion – Mugino Shizuri**

It was dark, in the place where he was.

And it was hot, definitely too hot. A damp and sticky heat that weighed down what was left of her limbs.

Shizuri unconsciously passed her tongue over her dry, cracked lips, feeling the unmistakable taste of blood spread over her tongue.

The strange thing was that for once the blood was hers.

She wanted to say something - anything - but she felt his throat dry and burnt with thirst and the only sound that came out of her mouth was a bubbled gurgling.

At the edge of her field of vision, dark shadows appeared and disappeared, cluttered and swirled.

She closed her eyes - or rather, the only eye still able to see - and tried in vain to calm the labored and irregular breathing that came out of her chest.

The pain was flaming, intense and sometimes reached peaks that made her moan. Despite this, the awareness of being still alive and still having her arms attached to her body calmed her for a few moments. She breathed deeply, while another trickle of blood dripped down her chin.

How much time had passed? Days, hours or minutes?

How many moments was wasting from the moment when that idiot Hamazura had shot her?

She couldn't understand. She couldn't understand how she, Mugino Shizuri, the fourth Level 5 of Academy City, was defeated by a useless Level 0.

That thought made her seethe with rage.

Hamazura Shiage. That name would be imprinted and that face so anonymous would never be forgotten. ITEM was probably destroyed, but she would have her revenge anyway.

Probably even those from SCHOOL were going through it badly, but certainly not as bad as her.

She distinctly imagined the laugh that Kakine Teitoku would have made as soon as he heard about her. With that thought in mind, the blood boiled in her veins.

It was at that moment that she heard those voices. They were soft, incomprehensible whispers that clouded her crazy and confused mind.

The pain was getting stronger, more distinct. It seemed that even thinking hurt.

Shizuri pursed her lips in a silent agony scream.

Was this hell?

She didn't have time to reply, beocuse she was dragged into oblivion once again.

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

.

.

.

All reviews are welcomed !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes : This chapter is set at the end of the Battle Royale Arc**

 **I finally learned how to make video on you tube ! This AMV dedicated to the Level 5 is my first work :** **watch?v=81paM21cIKE &t=68s.**

 **I don not own To Aru Majutsu No Index and To Aru Kagaku No Railgun, all rights belong to Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

 **Number 5 : Dollhouse – Misaki Shokuhō**

The small tea room was the most sumptuous one had ever seen. Or rather, the most bizarre thing you've ever seen.

As a whole, it remembered some little room in one of the wonderful castles of the Loire: a sort of mixture of tastes and styles that was too confusing and extravagant.

But Misaki knew that nothing there was dictated by chance.

She had affixed the liberty-style lilac-colored wallpaper, bought that harmonious ivory-style table decorated in Victorian style, and she called that place 'my personal tearoom'.

There, everything was close to perfection. So colorful, so musical, so ... devoid of inaccuracies.

Shokuhō raised his cup of black tea, mixing the milk together with the infusion with a rather smug air.

"How beautiful is Shokuhō-san today."

"Do you want more tea?"

"Today would be a wonderful day to stay out, isn't right Shokuhō-san?"

All those silly girls who surrounded her made her laugh. So frivolous…so empty.

"Shokuhō-san, isn't Hiroko-san here, today?"

Misaki shot a chilling gaze at the shy girl who asked her the question. She smiled.

"Hiroko, did you say?"

She shook her head, grabbing the arabesque teapot. "Oh, you mean the girl who defended Misaka-san the other time? I'm afraid not. "

Misaki saw the girl stirring in her chair.

"Oh, what an unfortunate fact." Misaki's eyes shone with a mad light. "Betray me like that…so indelicate. I gave her ... a lesson. "

The smile widened, perfect and at the same time disturbing.

" But you would never betray me, isn't right, my dear? "

The room fell into absolute silence. Some girls shake their heads.

"Well, girls." Misaki blinked, almost amused. "Who wants more tea?"

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

.

.

.

 **All reviews are welcomed !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes : If you like The Punisher, and you like Accelerator…I made this video for you : watch?v=OF-sQBcKpEo &t=17s.**

 **I don not own To Aru Majutsu No Index and To Aru Kagaku No Railgun, all rights belong to Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

 **Number 6: Echo – ( ? )**

The pungent night air tickles his face like the light caress of a woman.

It is strangely cold that evening. As he walks through the dark alleyways, his steps echo calmly in the silence of the evening. He tightens in his worn leather coat - the one his father gave him for his fifteenth birthday. It's a bit tired, but it's comfortable and clean.

Suddenly, a cat slips out of a garbage can and blows against it, a black shadow in the night. The pools of light thrown from the street lamps lightly lighten the winding road.

Although Academy City is a rather chaotic center, when night falls, only a few dare to venture into that tangle that is the suburbs of the metropolis. He has no idea what time it is, he does not care at all. Probably the sun is about to rise, judging from the soft lights to the east. He likes to watch the sunrise.

It's always a magical moment, something so obvious that often wonders what it would be like if the world never saw natural light again. He smiles imperceptibly, that unfathomable smile that many try to understand. In vain.

Nobody knows the truth behind that sphinx smile. An anonymous, common person.

No one would ever expect him to be the sixth strongest Academy City Esper.

No one can imagine that what he wears is just a mask. And maybe it's better this way.

With an indecipherable smile, the Number Six glides back into the darkness.

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

.

.

.

 **All reviews are welcomed !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes : If you liked this story, check my other fan fiction A Certain Kingpin Accelerator : s/13176731/1/A-certain-Kingpin-Accelerator.**

 **I don not own To Aru Majutsu No Index and To Aru Kagaku No Railgun, all rights belong to Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

 **Number 7: Hero – Sogiita Gunha**

What is heroism?

Sogiita Gunha thinks it's not just the gesture of a person who sacrifices herself to save others. It is that gesture, of course, but it is also the gesture of getting up every day, at five in the morning, to go to work and give a future to one's family.

It is the commitment that a teacher takes, to follow his students in the experience of the study. It is also good to do your job when nobody is looking at you.

Every time we feel that we should do something and that it costs us to make that gesture…that is heroism.

What is a hero? For Gunha it is that individual endowed with a great talent and extraordinary courage, who knows how to choose good in the place of evil, who sacrifices himself to save others, but above all ... who acts when he has everything to lose and nothing to gain. .

Sogiita Gunha thinks that there is a hero in all of us, who keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble, and eventually allows us to die with dignity. Although sometimes we have to show character and give up the things we want most. Also to our dreams.

The true hero does not seek adulation, he fights for truth and justice only because that is his nature.

The true hero never gives up, to distinguish him from others is not the great initial gesture or pride with which he faces torture and death but the consistency with which he repeats, the patience with which he undergoes and reacts, the pride with which he hides his sufferings and throws them in the face of those who impose them on him.

Do not resign yourself is your secret, do not consider yourself a victim, do not show others sadness or despair.

The true hero ... is the one who chooses to have a guts.

* * *

 **XXXX**

* * *

.

.

.

 **All reviews are welcomed !**


End file.
